shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Horide Inbo
Horide Inbo, also known as "Man of a Million Capsules, Inbo", is a former Earthly Mentor of Focus Earth, succeeding the former Master Scientist, Hoshi, due to Hoshi's unexpected disappearance. He was born and raised within Focus Earth, being taught by both Hoshi, and his mother, Horide Karuma. After the Heikō Pirates entered the Grand Line, they soon docked within Focus Earth, where they were met with an ongoing war within Focus Earth. After the incident, Inbo decided to join the Heiko Pirates in their journey, after being persuaded by the other Earthly Mentors, and became the Heiko Pirates' Scientist and a few other occupations. Due to Inbo being apart of the Heiko Pirates, he is one of the leading Protagonists of Trials of the World. Individually, Inbo has shown great skill and talent in battle, almost rivaling that of the strongest members of the Heiko Pirates. Appearance Inbo is a pale-skinned tall muscular human with a black pompadour that protrudes forwards. However, unlike most pompadours around the world, Inbo's is rather small in nature, not being as lengthy as those that one might find on others. He has a brown eye color, but the pupil is his eye is rather small, considering that other's is larger than his by a slightly bigger amount. Despite almost being 30, Inbo has a somewhat youthful appearance for his age, as much people his age do not have the mass he currently has, or the complexion, allowing him to seem as if he was 21 or possibly a little older than 21. Due to his charisma, he is mostly shown to be smiling, whether he is battling an opponent, or just relaxing. However, this is not always true, as he does have his moments of rage of annoyance. His typical attire, when he is within his "base form", is long green khaki pants that extend all the way to his feet, but does nothing to hide the shoes he wears. These pants are rather fitting on him, not ruffling at the bottom, or being too loose on his legs. As for his upper-body, Inbo wears a blue sleeveless jacket that has two pockets on either side of his chest, allowing him to store small items if need be. Aside from this, Inbo's attire is rather simple and plain, not owning anything too extravagant to further augment his appearance. Due to his scientific advancements, Inbo has developed a capsule that turns the consumer into a Vegan until they take the antidote. When in this "form", Inbo's muscular structure reduces, but he is still muscular overall. His height also changes, making him shorter than he normally is. To fit his "Vegan theme", Inbo's outfit becomes completely green, to which his pompadour even changes to the color green. He now wears a green track-suit, that covers his entire body, with a border of white located in the middle of the shirt and then splits to go around the area of the shirt. He now only has one breast pocket, to which he uses for his capsules. Also, he now wears three sets of earrings on his right ear that is filled with different colored liquid. He also now wears a black pair of gloves so that he doesn't touch anything with meat in its system. To finally change his appearance, he gains a large scar over the right side of his face, travelling from his forehead, down to his eye, and then down his cheek. Inbo has also created a capsule in which it instills the consumer more knowledge than the consumer normally has. Albeit, its side effects include for the user to age to a much larger amount than they currently are, and also become weaker physically. Due to this, Inbo becomes much shorter and less defined than he normally is, becoming a somewhat weak old man. His pompadour changes to a more whiter color, while becoming less abundant, as the hair is beginning to recede. He now hunches over, and adorns a broken up yellow shirt that had a spot stitched so it wouldn't have a hole. He also wears broken up pants that also has had some stitching done to it, making it seem as if he's gotten into trouble several times. He also adorns a beard, which is something he lacks in his initial appearance. Category:Pirate Category:Earthly Mentor Category:Male Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Reflex Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Human Category:Trials of the World Category:Heiko Pirates Category:Focus Earth Category:Scientist Category:Acupuncturist Category:Masseuse